Black Keys
by BlondeBrodway28
Summary: JONAS crossover. Stella cheats on Joe, and he is sent to Sonny. She helps him, and will there be more? What if Stella is back in the picture! Now a full length story! Joe/Sonny and other possible couples.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the revised and edited version of Black Keys. Hope you guys still like it! =)**

I stared blankly out the window of the old fire house, with the light pitter patter of rain surrounding my mind.

"What's wrong with you?" Nick yelled at me. He has been trying desperately to get me out of this depression, but with no success.

My head turned slowly, as if I were made of stone and each movement painful. But each movement is painful. "What?" I asked, acting oblivious. Oh, but I know exactly what Nick is talking about.

"Stop being thick, you know perfectly well. Stella." I visibly flinched as Nick said the name. I acts like it's a swear word. It's also the name of the girl who broke my heart.

"What do you want to know about her? The fact that she tore my heart to shreds?! Or maybe that she cheated on me?! With Randel of all people?!" My voice rose with each word, and it was the coldest Nick has ever heard it.

"I'm sorry." Nick said. He hasn't heard the whole story, no one has.

I stares out the window once more, tear threatening to spill with each blink of the eye.

It all happened one week ago, but I remember it like it was moments ago.

_I walked up to her house, flowers in hand. I was going to ask her if we could become more serious, without the sex._

_That's what all the fights were about. Sex. She wanted it, and when she asked, I would say "I'm sorry, Stella, I wasn't raised like that."_

_When I thought we were on the same page, she stabbed me in the back. Hard. I let himself in, just to find her moaning into Randel's naked body on her couch. "Joe!" She sqealed. 'I can explain!"_

_"No..." And I ran. Ran out of that house, and out of her life._

I felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. Stella's caller id popped up on the screen.

"Stop calling me!" I screamed at his phone, tears finally streaming down my face. I was unaware of Kevin an Nick standing in the doorway.

Without the strength to resist temptation, I check his voicemail. "Joe," Stel- no. t hurts to think her name- _Her_ voice said. 'Please, baby, I made a mistake. Don't be like this. I love-"

Before she could finish that I threw the phone at the wall, at it shattered. "If you loved me, then you wouldn't make me feel like this." I whispered.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Joeseph Lucas! Get your bags and come on!" His mom screamed up the fire pole.

One month. One month of feeling numb. Finally, my parents had enough and are sending me to Wisconsin to stay with our family friends, the Munroe's.

"You need to get out. Out of this town, out of her way" Dad said.

"But, when we were young, she was her best friend." Mom knew who, Sonny Munroe. She and Stella were attached at the hip when we were younger. But then the Munroe's moved to Wisconson and we haven't heard much from them since.

Of course, that would still remind me of her.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sonny gave me a hug. She hasn't seen any us since she was eight. "Hi, Joe." She blushed after pulling away.

I smiled, for the first time in a month, I actually smiled. I forgot. She's even more beautiful in person.You see, I happen to have a secret. My favorite show is So Random, even if I haven't watched it in a while. You see, we used to watch it together. There are too many memories in one of those episodes. "Hello, Sonny."

And there was the start of a beautiful friendship.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They are nothing alike, I concluded. She was a blonde, fashion designer, selfish at times, and determined to get what she wants. Sonny is a brunette, an amazing actress and singer, and selfless. In a two month span, we came to know everything about each other.

I was originally supposed to leave weeks ago, that was before I landed a role in So Random. I hung out there so much and helped with the sketches more than the cast sometimes.

It was official. I really do love So Random. Not only did it help me get back on my feet, it gave me love. That was the place where I first fell for Sonny Munroe.

We were working on a sketch, and there was a romance between us. When we kissed in the rehersal, just wow. The electricity pulsing through me was amazing. When I kissed her I never felt so... so alive.

So Random was also the place we got together.

"Sonny," I stood at her dressing room entrance, a fire in my eyes. We were the only ones there. Perfect.

"Joe," She said, unsure.

"I..." and I ran up and tackled her with my lips. She quickly fell into the kiss. I pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her neck, giving her one hickey too many.

"Joe-" She moaned, "We shouldn't... Oh my god!" I started to slid off her jacket, then her t-shirt and she ripped my button-dpwn shirt off of him, reveling my chest.

We landed on the couch, where we broke apart panting. For a while we just laid in eachother's arms. I have never been more naked in front of a girl, yet never more comfortable. "I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too." she said before kissing me sweetly.

"You know what you remind me of?" I asked, lips still against hers.

"What?"

"Black keys."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuss me?"

I laughed ever so lightly. "You can be so simple...but there is always something hypnotizing. You are more beautiful than any rainbow. You are pure. You are my black key." She smiled, nuzzling into his chest, feeling at home. "And don't let me forget to thank Stella." I said her name for the first time in nearly a year.

"Why's that?"

"Because she lead me to you."

My Black Key.

**And cut! That's the end...I know it's OOC, but Im happy with it! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! I have been convinced after all this time to make it a full length story. So, here is the second chapter! =) Also, this story is now being co written with Music is My Life 7. Please R&R! it means a bunch! To us both!**

_Joe's POV_

I walked onto set, a bright smile on my face. Last night, Sonny and I become official. I was in love. So was she. Nothing could be better.

When I first got sent to stay with her I though it was some kind of punishment. First Stella, then having to leave my home? Why? Why me?

Why me. I have no idea how often I asked myself that. Now I wanna know, why me? Why would Sonny choose me?

Speaking of Sonny, there she was, talking to Marshall. She didn't agree with one of her lines and she was determined to fight for what was best.

I couldn't help but smile. I walked up to her and threw my arm around her. "See? Joe agrees with me!" She said, not quite ignoring me, but not quite paying attention either.

Marshall rolled his eyes, then smirked. "Of course your little boyfriend would."

"What?!" We said simultaneously. Last night we agreed it would be for the best interest of our careers not to tell anyone about us except our family.

"Sheesh, I was just kidding," Marshal said, throwing his hands up in defeat. I glared at him, and he left me to my Sonny.

Chuckling, I asked, "What line did you want to change?"

"The line where I say, 'Check it out, that guy is dressed like a woman.' Lame, right?" She responded, still frustrated from loosing the fight.

I figured agreeing would be for the best. "Yeah, very. Hey, babe, why don't you go get dress? You and Tawni have rehearsal."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. Fun." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. I laughed again and kissed her cheek.

Before I could say good bye, a voice I had hoped I would never hear again rang out loud and clear. "Joe!"

I turned around. "Stella... what are you doing here?" My voice was so low and cold I felt Sonny cringe beside me.

"Why," She started, giving me her 'Stella' smile that used to make me swoon. Now I just want to hurl. "I came to visit MY BOYFRIEND_._" She glared at Sonny.

"Last time I checked he dumped your sorry ass." Sonny said, giving her the same glare, but with more intensity.

"I am not your boyfriend." I stated. My voice hasn't risen much from the monotone it held the last time I spoke.

"Sonny Munroe!" Stella squealed, going up to give her a hug. "I didn't recognize you! I can see how much you have changed!" Stella said with false enthusiasm.

Sonny didn't make a move to hug her back. "I would say it's nice to see you but it's not."

Before _she _could come up with a response I cut in. "Stella what do you think you're doing? Trying to win me back? Do you really believe after all this time I still love you?" My voice slowly began to rise.

She smiled sweetly. "Joe, dear, I don't believe you still love me. I know it. Why else would you still feel this way after nearly a year?"

I froze. Luckily, or not so luckily, Tawni showed up. She looked at Stella, who still had her arm around Sonny's shoulder in a friendly manner, and smiled. "Ohmigod! You guys know each other?"

Sonny glared between Tawni and Stella. "We were friends when we were kids."

Tawni's mouth dropped. "Well this is too funny!"

I gave her a sarcastic smile. "Isn't it though?"

She nodded. Then a though hit Sonny and I at the same time. "How do you two know each other?" We asked in confusion.

Stella replied happily, "Oh, Joe, do you remember me telling you about my cousin? Well here she is! I don't only design for JONAS, I design for Tawni Heart, too!" She squealed, her sudden 'happy' facade because of Tawni's sudden appearance.

Tawni nodded. "Like the song; it's a swell world after all! Oh! Stel you have to let me show you around! And you would love Nico and Grady! If you're into those sort of people! Sonny, Marshall wants you."

Sonny nodded and winked at me before leaving, Tawni dragging Stella along as well. But not soon enough for Stella to give me a small wave and a flirty smile.

I sighed and sat down. With Stella here my life will once again become a living hell. And if I know Sonny, her thoughts can't be too different.

**So, as you asked, there is another chapter. Tell me what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
